The present invention relates to analyzing and processing image data and, more particularly, to generating graphic models of geographic objects from collected images.
Geographic features or objects, such as road signs or road markings, are prevalent in today's society. For example, when a person drives or walks to work or other destination, he or she usually encounters a traffic or road sign or marking on a road. Cognizance of such geographic features helps in navigating throughout various areas as well as helps in maintaining order and safety for one's self and others.
Graphic models of such geographic features or objects may assist end users in a variety of applications. For example, navigation systems or devices may provide useful displays and visual guidance in instructing or guiding people to desired destinations. Navigation devices use map or geographic data, including navigation-related attributes, to provide features, such as map display and map guidance. Some or all of the geographic data or graphic models may be provided and/or generated from collected information.
However, collection and processing procedures to provide geographic data for use in navigation systems may be a significant undertaking. For example, collection of data about roads or paths in a geographic area and developing useful geographic data and/or models for navigation devices may be time consuming and/or intricate. Accordingly, systems, methods, and/or techniques to assist, aid, and/or expedite developing geographic data and/or graphic models, such as for use in a navigation device or other map or location-based service devices or databases, are useful.